Toy Story 3
| país = Estados Unidos | estreno = 2010 | género = Animación Comedia Aventura Ciencia ficción Infantil | duración = 103 min | clasificación = G ATP A, para todo público T TE AA Livre PT G A | idioma = Inglés | productora = Pixar Animation Studios | distribución = Walt Disney Pictures | estudio = The Walt Disney Company | presupuesto = $200.000.000 | recaudación = $1.063.161.943 | imdb = 0435761 | filmaffinity = 612761 | oscar_animación_anterior = (2009) Up | oscar_animación_actual = (2010) Toy Story 3 | oscar_animación_siguiente =(2011) Rango | precedida_por = Toy Story 2 (1999) | sucedida_por = Toy Story 4 (2019) }} Toy Story 3 es la tercera película de la saga de animación ''Toy Story''. La película ha sido distribuida en cines en formato analógico, digital y Disney Digital 3D. El filme fue producido por Walt Disney Pictures y Pixar Animation Studios y lanzada al mercado por Disney. Obtuvo dos premios Óscar en las categorías de Mejor Película Animada y Mejor Canción Original. Además, fue nominada como Mejor Película, Mejor Mezcla de Sonido y Mejor Guion Adaptado. También logró ganar el Globo de Oro como Mejor Película Animada. Su fecha de estreno fue el 17 de junio de 2010 en Argentina, el 18 de junio de 2010, en los Estados Unidos, Canadá y algunos países de Latinoamérica, y el 30 de julio en España. Lee Unkrich, quien editó las películas anteriores y codirigió Toy Story 2, asumió el cargo de dirigirla. Ken Schretzmann es el editor. A mediados de agosto de 2010, un mes después de su estreno, se convierte en la película más taquillera del año y en la segunda película de animación más taquillera de la historia detrás de Frozen (película de 2013). Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Estelle Harris, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Jeff Pidgeon, Jodi Benson, R. Lee Ermey, John Morris y Laurie Metcalf retomaron los roles que habían desempeñado en las primeras películas. Mientras que Jim Varney, quien fuera la voz del perro Slinky en las primeras dos películas, así como Joe Ranft, quien a su vez fuera voz de Lenny y Wheezy, habían fallecido tras el rodaje de la segunda entrega. De tal suerte, la voz de Slinky fue asumida por Blake Clark y los que hacía Ranft, así como otros personajes, fueron eliminados de la historia. Argumento La película comienza con una secuencia de acción que Andy imagina a la hora de jugar en la que Woody, Jessie, Tiro al Blanco y Buzz se ven en la obligación de detener los planes del malvado Dr. Tocino, el Sr. y la Sra. Cara de Papa y el trío de aliens de Pizza Planeta. Once años después de lo sucedido en Toy Story 2, Andy, de diecisiete años de edad, se prepara para ir a la universidad. Woody, Buzz Lightyear y el resto de los juguetes se preocupan por un futuro incierto puesto que deben aceptar la dolorosa realidad de que su dueño Andy ya no es un niño y que ha dejado de jugar con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, algunos amigos de Buzz y Woody ya no están con ellos debido a accidentes, mercadillos y pérdidas. Por si fuera poco, las cosas se intensifican tan pronto cuando la madre de Andy empieza a organizar una nueva donación, esta vez con destino a Sunnyside, una guardería, ofreciéndole tanto a Andy como a Molly que donen unos juguetes suyos. Mientras que Molly empaca unos cuantos juguetes musicales y a su Barbie. Por otra parte, Andy escoge de entre todos sus juguetes a Woody para llevarlo a la universidad con él, y empaca al resto en una bolsa de basura para confinarlos en el ático. Sin embargo, justo cuando Andy se encontraba cerca de guardar sus juguetes, se ve en la obligación de ayudar a su hermanita menor a empacar, dejando la bolsa sola causando que su madre crea que la bolsa es de basura y deba ser desechada. Los juguetes, creyendo que Andy sólo quería deshacerse de ellos logra escapar antes de que el camión de basura llegue por ellos y toman la decisión de marcharse a la guardería. Woody, que vio todo el suceso de la bolsa de basura, consigue llegar con el grupo e intenta informarles de la terrible equivocación que se produjo. Sin embargo los juguetes, convencidos erróneamente de que su dueño ya no los quiere, se introducen en la caja de Sunnyside obligando al vaquero a ir con ellos hasta la guardería. Una vez en la guardería los juguetes de Andy reciben una calurosa bienvenida por parte de los juguetes de Sunnyside, liderados por el oso Lotso quien les muestra todo el lugar. Los juguetes de Andy, maravillados, se convencen inmediatamente de su nuevo hogar, debido a que generaciones y generaciones de niños estarán jugando con ellos, viviendo sin la preocupación de ser desechados. Woody, por su parte, no se siente cómodo y continúa insistiendo en que le pertenecen a Andy y deberían regresar con él. Los otros insisten en quedarse, por lo que Woody decide abandonarlos y regresar solo con Andy. Poco después de que Woody se vaya, los demás juguetes descubren que los niños que Lotso les había asignado en el Salón Orugas para que jugaran con ellos son muy pequeños e hiperactivos, razón por la cual al jugar con ellos los maltratan hasta un grado que los torturan y deterioran. Más tarde, indignados por la situación, Buzz sale del Salón Orugas en representación de él y sus amigos para buscar a Lotso y decirle que los niños que les asignaron para jugar no tienen la edad indicada para hacerlo y los ubiquen en un salón mejor. Cuando llega, se encuentra a Ken y a otros juguetes del Salón Mariposas (el Salón en el que estaba Lotso) apostando al póquer usando baterías, piezas y dinero de Monopoly como si de asuntos monetarios se tratase y escucha que sólo tienen intenciones de lo peor para él y sus amigos. Al ver esta delicada situación es soprendido y atrapado por Ken y los demás juguetes, Buzz decide confrontar a Lotso para una reubicación al Salón Mariposas, el cual sólo tenía niños “mayores”. Sin embargo, Buzz descubre que los juguetes del Salón Orugas se tratan de unos egoístas y malvados juguetes que le desean lo peor a los juguetes de Andy. Lo atan a una silla para reprogramarlo como guardián espacial, con el fin de vigilar a los juguetes debido a la fuga de Woody y a la decisión que los juguetes acaban tomando de regresar con Andy. Mientras tanto, Woody que no consiguió llegar muy lejos debido a que una niña, llamada Bonnie que lo encontró y se lo llevó a su casa. Esa noche Woody consigue ubicar la casa de Andy con ayuda de los juguetes de Bonnie y descubre que está muy cerca (doblando la esquina). Cuando está a punto de irse, Woody les menciona que viene de Sunnyside y los demás juguetes sorprendidos le preguntan cómo logró escapar y es cuando le revelan que Sunnyside es en realidad una prisión de juguetes, controlada despóticamente por Lotso. Risas, un juguete payaso de Bonnie y ex-amigo de Lotso, le cuenta a Woody que ambos habían pertenecido a una niña llamada Daisy y Lotso había sido su juguete favorito e inseparable y se volvió amargado y malvado luego de que su dueña los había perdido por accidente y reemplazado por otro oso de peluche similar a él, apoderándose y corrompiendo a Sunnyside partir de entonces. Dándose cuenta de que sus amigos corren peligro, Woody decide regresar a rescatarlos a pesar del riesgo que implica volver. De regreso en la guardería, los otros juguetes se dan cuenta de que Woody tenía razón y Andy los quiere después de todo, cuando la Sra. Cara de Papa lo ve buscándolos desesperadamente a través de uno de sus ojos, que había perdido en casa de Andy, y aparentemente seguía estando en su habitación. Poco después, Lotso y sus juguetes secuaces (entre los que se encuentra Buzz, manipulado por Lotso) colocan a los juguetes de Andy en canastas que para ellos son como celdas. Al día siguiente, Woody regresa a Sunnyside y un juguete telefonito que lo descubre le revela toda la seguridad que Lotso ha puesto por toda la guardería para que nadie pudiera escapar. Al mismo tiempo logra reunirse con sus amigos, y todos juntos formulan un plan para escapar de la guardería y regresar a su casa antes de que Andy se fuera a la universidad. Durante su escape, atrapan a Buzz y tratan de volverlo a la normalidad, pero accidentalmente lo configuran para el idioma español desarrollando una personalidad que no corresponde con la suya. Luego de un plan muy complejo ideado por Woody, en donde se ponen en práctica todas las habilidades de los juguetes, estos consiguen llegar a una puerta de la basura que es la única salida y una vez fuera cuando creyeron haberlo logrado aparecen Lotso y sus secuaces que los descubrieron luego de obligar al telefonito a revelar todo. Los juguetes de Andy señalan que Lotso usa a los juguetes de Sunnyside sólo porque había sido reemplazado y Woody les dice a todos la verdad de su dueña; oyendo esto, sus secuaces cambian de opinión y Bebote (que también había pertenecido a Daisy y a quien le había estado mintiendo) arroja a Lotso al basurero. Los juguetes de Andy pasan por encima de la tapa del contenedor de la basura y uno de los aliens del trío de Pizza Planeta queda atorado. Al intentar ayudarlo, Woody es arrastrado por Lotso a la basura. Los juguetes de Andy, a excepción de Barbie que se queda con Ken, van a su rescate, y un camión recolector de basura los atrapa. En el camión, a Buzz le cae encima un televisor y lo vuelve a la normalidad dejando de actuar como español. Los juguetes son llevados a un basurero y en el momento de llegar, el trío de aliens de Pizza Planeta es arrastrado por un camión gigante. El grupo, luego de observar a sus amigos irse, cae arrastrado por otro camión a un agujero en el suelo, allí una placa móvil de metal lleva a los juguetes a una trituradora. Desesperados observan que los objetos metálicos se "salvan" de la trituradora al ser atraídos magnéticamente al techo, pero llegan a una nueva placa metálica que los conduce a una fundición para reciclaje del metal. Encuentran a Lotso y lo salvan de destruirse en la trituradora, pero en la fundición, después de ayudarlo para que pueda alcanzar el interruptor que apague la banda que los está arrastrando hacia el fuego, este los traiciona y huye sin ayudarlos. A pesar de sus desesperados intentos de salir del lugar, cuando están cayendo directo hacia el fuego, ya no pueden seguir luchando, entonces los juguetes se toman de las manos, rendidos, listos para ser incinerados. Sin embargo, afortunadamente, los aliens de Pizza Planeta, aparentemente vivos, manipulan una garra gigante de metal, con la que logran sacar a los juguetes del horno y colocarlos a salvo; indignados por lo que les hizo Lotso lo buscan para poder ajustar cuentas, pero Woody sugiere no hacerlo ya que según él "no lo vale". Mientras tanto, uno de los trabajadores del basurero encuentra a Lotso, quien trataba de escapar temeroso de los otros juguetes que traicionó, y lo ata al frente de su camión, para gran descontento suyo, mientras otros peluches ya atados le dan la bienvenida al lugar horrible. Los juguetes se esconden en otro camión de basura, que los lleva de regreso a la casa de Andy. Los juguetes, ya listos para ir al ático se comienzan a despedir de Woody mientras él entra a la caja de la universidad. Sin embargo, pensando mejor la situación decide que él y sus amigos juguetes merecen un destino mejor que ser confinados en el ático, por lo que le deja una nota a su dueño con la dirección de la casa de Bonnie. Haciendo caso a la nota, Andy conduce hasta donde indica la dirección y empieza a regalar sus juguetes a Bonnie presentando a cada uno con su nombre y sus características desde Jessie hasta Buzz. Creyendo haber terminado Bonnie se acerca a la caja de los juguetes y ve a Woody diciendo: "¡Mi vaquero!" para asombro de Andy que no sabe como es que Woody llegó hasta ahí. Cuando Bonnie está a punto de agarrarlo, Andy se lo niega. Tras un muy emotivo momento, luego de observarlo unos cuantos segundos, se lo presenta de la misma forma como presentó al resto de los juguetes, y se lo regala declarando: "Él fue mi amigo desde que tengo memoria, es valiente como todo buen vaquero, listo y gentil, pero lo que hace especial a Woody es que jamás te va a abandonar; él estará contigo pase lo que pase." Andy juega por última vez con sus juguetes y con Bonnie y se despide diciendo "Gracias chicos". Woody lo ve irse cuando dice "Adiós vaquero". En los créditos se muestra que mientras todo es feliz para Woody y compañía en su nuevo hogar, los juguetes de Sunnyside transforman la guardería en un nuevo lugar agradable, ya libres de Lotso. Con Ken y Barbie al mando el lugar se ha transformado en todo un sitio de retiro digno para juguetes donados o abandonados, los cuales reciben una atención excepcional desde una bienvenida calurosa en ambos salones, hasta verlos trabajando en equipo para mantener a los niños del Salón Orugas ocupados. Mantienen al tanto a Woody y sus amigos a través de cartas de su nuevo amigo Ken y de su anterior compañera Barbie. Risas recupera de poco en poco su sonrisa y los soldaditos de juguete que alguna vez huyeron de casa de Andy ahora también están en Sunnyside encargándose de la protección y vigilancia. En la parte final, los nuevos juguetes de Bonnie celebran su nuevo hogar con la nueva versión en flamenco de la banda sonora principal de la película "Hay un amigo en mí". Personajes Personajes principales * Woody: Es un vaquero comisario que confía mucho en sus amigos y en Andy y siempre pertenecerá a él pase lo que pase. * Buzz Lightyear: Es un gran superhéroe espacial que da todo por sus juguetes para que estén mejor pase lo que pase. * Jessie: Es una vaquera muy fuerte, luchadora y aventurera que confía mucho en sus amigos. *'Sr. y Sra. Cara de Papa': Es una pareja de papas que se aman y pertenecen al grupo de juguetes de Andy. * Hombrecitos Verdes: Es un trío de extraterrestres de Pizza Planeta que logran ser adoptados por los Cara de Papa. * Hamm: Es una alcancía de cerdito que pertenece a Andy. A la hora de jugar casi siempre es el personaje villano llamado "El Malvado Dr. Tocino". * Slinky: Es un perro de resorte que también pertenece a Andy. * Rex: Es un Tyranosauryus algo torpe y asustadizo que también pertenece al grupo de juguetes de Andy. * Tiro al Blanco/Perdigón: Es el caballo de Jessie y uno de los muchos juguetes de Andy. * Barbie: Es una muñeca tierna, risueña y soñadora que se enamora de Ken y se va a vivir a Sunnyside junto con él. Juguetes de Sunnyside * Lotso: Es un oso de peluche que huele a frutas. Puede parecer tierno por fuera, pero en realidad es malvado por dentro ya que piensa que los juguetes son basura después de que su dueña Daisy lo perdiera en el campo junto con Risas y Bebote, creyendo que los había reemplazado. Es el villano y antagonista de la película. Se adueñó de Sunnyside y engañó a Bebote y a los demás juguetes a la hora de llegar. Al final termina en un camión de basura. * Ken: Es un muñeco perteneciente al clan de Lotso que se enamora de Barbie y viceversa. Tiene una mansión que incluye un vestidor que es una habitación entera. Cuando Barbie descubrió que también era malvado, decidió dejarlo. Al estar encerrada lo convenció de liberarla y reparar a Buzz para que deje de estar comprometido a su papel de guardián espacial. Al final se vuelve bueno y termina viviendo con Barbie en Sunnyside sin Lotso. * Bebote: Es un muñeco de bebé muy gastado. También fue juguete de Daisy junto con Lotso y Risas. Es muy agresivo y tiene mucha fuerza, pero al final termina vengándose de Lotso por haberlo engañado. * El mono: Es un clásico juguete que hace sonar los platillos. Es quien vigila que nadie salga de Sunnyside por cámaras de seguridad. Cuando alguien intenta salir hace sonar sus gritos por toda la guardería con un micrófono para llamar a Lotso. Al final decide ser bueno ya que Lotso no estaba para mandarlo. * El Comelibros: Es una oruga de juguete que tiende a ser muy gruñón. Vive en la biblioteca, donde les da a los juguetes los libros que necesitan. * Twitch: Es un saltamontes de juguete muy fuerte y otro secuaz de Lotso. Se encarga de vigilar el patio de juegos.Sin embargo luego decide ser bueno * Stretch: Es una pulpo morada de juguete hecha de goma. Es secuaz de Lotso, pero luego decide ser buena. * Chuck: Es un juguete con apariencia de hombre de piedra. Tiene 2 caras, una de alegre y otra de enojado, que cambia según su estado. Es otro secuaz de Lotso que luego decide ser bueno. * Telefonito: Es un teléfono de juguete antiguo y sabio de Sunnyside que ayuda a Woody a escapar junto con sus amigos del lugar. Sin embargo, cuando Woody y sus amigos están a punto de escapar, Lotso aparece con Telefonito, golpeado por sus secuaces por ayudar a Woody. Juguetes de Bonnie * Señor Espinas: Un erizo de juguete que está vestido de tirolés. Es amable y cariñoso y en ocasiones bromista. * Risitas: Un payaso de juguete, que junto con Lotso y Bebote, fueron los juguetes que perdió Daisy. Luego de que la maldad se apoderara de Lotso, él fue reencontrado y arreglado por Bonnie. Por su historia, siempre está triste, pero al final sus sentimientos cambian. * Trixie: Una triceratops de juguete azul, que tiende a usar la computadora para saludar a sus vecinos. Al final se hace amiga de Rex. * Totoro: Un peluche grande y mudo el cual está basado en el protagonista de la película anime Mi vecino Totoro. * Dolly: Una muñeca de trapo, es muy buena pero Bonnie la usa como antagonista en sus juegos. Se hace amiga muy rápido de Woody. * Buttercup: Un unicornio de juguete, es divertido, pero tiene la voz grave. Canciones * Hay un Amigo en Mí (Castellano) Yo Soy tu Amigo Fiel (Latinoamérica) * Nos Pertenecemos (Latinoamérica) Cuando Estamos Juntos (Castellano) Reparto Estrenos Producción Las más de 100 computadoras que Pixar tiene en sus dos edificios en California trabajaron literalmente 24 horas diarias durante tres años para sacar a flote la tercera parte de Toy Story. Paso a paso La tecnología pura se complementa con el trabajo manual, cada personaje es moldeado en arcilla. Luego cada figura es escaneada para su digitalización, tras lo cual pasan a las mesas de diseño digital de Pixar, donde serán montados sobre 49 mil bosquejos digitales que recrean toda la película y en los cuáles se les dará movimiento. Los animadores diseñan en las computadoras cuadro a cuadro a los personajes hasta completar cada uno de sus movimientos. Siete horas toma hacer un cuadro (un film tiene 24 cuadros por segundo), mientras que los más complejos pueden demorar 39. Puntos de movimiento Para sentir que cada personaje se mueve y luce como si fuera real, Pixar creó los puntos de movimiento. Woody, el protagonista de la historia, tiene sólo en su cara más de 229, mientras que cada personaje tiene en promedio mil . Mercadotecnia El primer avance de la película fue lanzado con Disney Digital 3-D versión de la película Up el 29 de mayo de 2009. El 2 de octubre de 2009, Toy Story y Toy Story 2 se relanzaron como un programa doble en Disney Digital 3-D. El segundo avance de intriga se adjuntó como un "sneak-peek" a la función doble de Toy Story. El primer avance completo fue lanzado el 12 de octubre de 2009. Mattel, Hasbro y LEGO están entre los que van a hacer los juguetes para promocionar la película. Disney Interactive Studios también produjo un videojuego basado en la película.Referencia Obtenida en taringa.net Crítica Toy Story 3 ha recibido aclamación de la crítica universal. El sitio web de la agrupación de reseñas Rotten Tomatoes informó que el 99% de los críticos le han dado a la película una crítica positiva basada en 238 comentarios, con una puntuación media de 8.9/10. El consenso de la crítica es: "Una hábil mezcla de comedia, aventura y una emoción honesta, Toy Story 3 es una segunda rara secuela que realmente funciona". Entre el Top "Cream of the Crop" de Rotten Tomatoes, que consiste de las críticas más populares y notables de los principales periódicos, sitios web, televisión, y programas de radio, la película mantiene un índice de aprobación general de 100% basado en 37 comentarios. Otro sitio web de reseñas, Metacritic, le asignó una calificación valorada por el promedio de 100 comentarios de críticos mainstream, calculada una puntuación resultante de 92 basado en 39 comentarios. AO Scott del "The New York Times" dice: "Esta película, este conjunto de tres partes, la épica de 15 años de las aventuras de un montón de basura tonta de plástico resulta ser también una larga meditación, de la melancolía de la pérdida, la impermanencia y de la noble, algo terca, y necia cosa llamada amor". Owen Gleiberman del Entertainment Weekly dio a la película una A, diciendo: "Incluso con la barra en alto, Toy Story 3 me ha encantado y me conmovió tan profundamente que quedé pasmado de que una comedia animada digital sobre juguetes de plástico pueda tener este efecto". Gleiberman también escribió en la siguiente edición que, junto con muchos otros hombres adultos, lloró al final de la película. Michael Rechtshaffen de The Hollywood Reporter también dio a la película una crítica positiva, diciendo: "Woody, Buzz y sus compañeros de juego hacen un perfectamente enganchable, emocionante y satisfactorio regreso". Mark Kermode de la BBC dio a la película, y a la serie, una crítica favorable, indicando que Toy Story es ahora "la mejor trilogía de una película de todos los tiempos". El crítico de cine Roger Ebert, del Chicago Sun-Times, mientras premiaba a la película con 3 de 4 estrellas, escribió que es "una alegre comedia bufona, careciendo de la humanidad casi sobrenatural que infundieron las sagas anteriores de Toy Story, animada con acción y chistes que con los personajes y las emociones". Escribiendo su opinión para el USA Today, Claudia Puig dio a la película un total de 4 estrellas completas comentando "En esta entrega, la mejor de las tres, es todo lo que una película debe ser: hilarante, conmovedora, emocionante e inteligente". Lou Lumenick, crítico de cine del The New York Post, escribió: "Toy Story 3 (que es sin sentido mostrada en 3-D. en la mayoría de las localidades) puede no ser una obra maestra, pero todavía me hizo llorar al final". Michael Phillips le dio a la película 3/4 estrellas comentando que "En comparación con las riquezas de todo tipo en las últimas obras maestras de Pixar como Ratatouille, WALL-E y más, Toy Story 3 se ve y se muestra como un producto excepcionalmente ingenioso y confiable, a diferencia de la mágica mezcla de comercio y el arte popular". Orlando Sentinel, el crítico de cine del Roger Moore, quien dio a la película 3 1/2 de 4 estrellas escribió "deslumbrante, atemorizante y sentimental, Toy Story 3 es la oscura y emocional conclusión a la serie de películas que hicieron famosa a Pixar".Name:Pixar Disney ha confirmado que hará campaña publicitaria para que la película se haga con el Óscar, lo cual la haría la tercera película de animación nominada para esta categoría detrás de La Bella y la Bestia y Up. Premios ;Premios ÓscarObtenido del Siguiente Enlace: http://www.oscars.org/awards/academyawards/83/nominees.html ;Premios Globo de OroConsultado en el siguiente enlace: http://web.archive.org/web/http://www.goldenglobes.org/nominations/year/2010/ ;Premios BAFTA ;National Board of Review Awards ;Premios Annie ;Premios Grammy Desarrollo De acuerdo con los términos del acuerdo revisado de Pixar con Disney, todos los personajes creados por Pixar para sus películas eran propiedad de Disney. Además, Disney se reserva el derecho de hacer secuelas de cualquier película de Pixar, aunque Pixar reserva el derecho de primera opción para trabajar en estas secuelas. Pero en el 2004, cuando las negociaciones contenciosas entre las dos empresas hicieron una división poco probable, el presidente de Disney en aquel momento, Michael Eisner, pone en marcha los planes para producir Toy Story 3 en un nuevo estudio de Disney, Círculo 7 Animación. Tim Allen, la voz de Buzz Lightyear, indicó que estaba dispuesto a regresar aunque Pixar no se encontrara a bordo. Jim Herzfeld escribió un guion para la primera versión de la película. Se centró en los otros juguetes al enviar a Buzz a Taiwán (donde fue construido) por un mal funcionamiento. Pero se enteran de que la compañía ha hecho una retirada masiva. Ante el temor de la destrucción de Buzz, el grupo de juguetes de Andy (Woody, Rex, Slinky, Sr. y Sra. Cara de Papa, Hamm, Jessie y Tiro al Blanco) irían a rescatar a Buzz. En enero de 2006, Disney compró Pixar en un acuerdo que ponía a Pixar y sus jefes Edwin Catmull y John Lasseter a cargo de todas las animaciones de Disney. Poco después, Círculo 7 Animación fue cerrada y su versión de Toy Story 3 dejada de lado. El diseño de personajes fue a los archivos de Disney. Al mes siguiente, el CEO de Disney, Robert Iger, confirmó que Disney estaba en el proceso de transferir la producción a Pixar. John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter y Lee Unkrich visitaron la casa donde por primera vez se lanzó Toy Story y se les ocurrió la historia de la película durante un fin de semana. Stanton escribió entonces un script. El 8 de febrero de 2007, Catmull anunció que el co-director de Toy Story 2, Lee Unkrich, sería el único director de la película en lugar de John Lasseter y Michael Arndt. La fecha de lanzamiento fue trasladada a 2010. Unkrich dijo que sentía la presión de evitar la creación de "el primer fiasco" de Pixar, ya que a partir de 2007 todas las películas de Pixar han sido un éxito comercial y crítico. En las etapas de desarrollo temprano, se dieron cuenta de que podían abrir los archivos antiguos del Toy Story original, pero no podían modificar los modelos 3D y tuvieron que volver a crear todo desde cero. Para ser capaces de crear todo el caos y la complejidad en el basurero del final, se invirtió más de un año y medio a fin de crear todos los sistemas de simulación de diferentes sistemas en la secuencia. Dolby Laboratories anunció que Toy Story 3 sería la primera película que contará con salas de audio envolvente 7.1. Por lo tanto, incluso la versión Blu-ray tiene la característica original de audio 7.1, a diferencia de otras películas que fueron re-mezcladas en 7.1 para el formato Blu-ray. Música Todas las canciones escritas y compuestas por Randy Newman. Toy Story 3: Soundtrack | duración_total = | writing_credits = yes | extra_column = | title1 =We Belong Together | writer1 =Randy Newman | length1 = 4:02 | title2 =Hay un amigo en mí | note2 =para Buzz español | writer2 = Nicolás Reyes, Tonino Baliardo | length2 = 2:14 | title3 =Cowboy! | writer3 =Randy Newman | length3 = 4:10 | title4 =Garbage? | writer4 =Randy Newman | length4 = 2:40 | title5 =Sunnyside | writer5 =Randy Newman | length5 = 2:20 | title6 =Woody Bails | writer6 =Randy Newman | length6 = 4:40 | title7 =Come to Papa | writer7 =Randy Newman | length7 = 2:05 | title8 =Go See Lotso | writer8 =Randy Newman | length8 = 3:36 | title9 =Bad Buzz | writer9 =Randy Newman | length9 = 2:22 | title10 =You Got Lucky | writer10 =Randy Newman | length10 = 5:58 | title11 =Spanish Buzz | writer11 =Randy Newman | length11 = 3:31 | title12 =What About Daisy? | writer12 =Randy Newman | length12 = 2:07 | title13 =To The Dump | writer13 =Randy Newman | length13 = 3:50 | title14 =The Claw | writer14 =Randy Newman | length14 = 3:56 | title15 =Going Home | writer15 =Randy Newman | length15 = 3:22 | title16 =So Long | writer16 =Randy Newman | length16 = 4:55 | title17 =Zu-Zu | note17 =Tema de Ken) | writer17 =Randy Newman | length17 = 0:35 | title18 =Hay un amigo en mí | note18 =versión extra | writer18 = Reinventada por Gipsy Kings | length18 = }} Además de los temas incluidos en la banda sonora, la película también utiliza "Dream Weaver" de Gary Wright, "Le Freak" de Chic, y la versión original de Randy Newman de "You've Got a Friend in Me". Además, las pistas de "Cowboy" y "Come to Papa" incluye material del puntaje rechazados Newman a Air Force One. La canción "Losing You" del álbum "Newman's Own Harps" y "Los Ángeles" también se utilizaron en el primer tráiler de la película. La canción de Judas Priest "Electric Eye" fue utilizada en el marcador temporal para la escena de apertura de Toy Story 3. Los aliens de Pizza Planeta son el arranque de la canción en su auto deportivo. Pero la canción fue sustituida finalmente por otra pieza de música. Referencias Véase también * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story Enlaces externos * Web oficial de Toy Story 3 * * Web oficial en Latinoamérica de Toy Story 3 * * * * * * * Lista de Números 1 en la Taquilla en 2010 | período = 18 de junio-20 de junio 25 de junio-27 de junio | sucesor = The Twilight Saga: Eclipse }} Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Animación Categoría:Películas de Pixar Categoría:Películas de 2010 Categoría:Toy Story Categoría:Toy Story 3